The walking dead johnny's redemption
Summery Takes place in season 2 of the video game, Johnny survived the ski lodge but his crew was killed so now read on what happens to the guard with his new and old friends. Plot (Johnny's point of view) when we entered this some sort of ski lodge to get Luke and his friends, but i had a feeling that some bad stuff was about to happen however my thoughts were interrupted by Bonnie asking me "johnny, go over to that window" and if you ask, i'm just a guard anyway when i went over and looked outside which was very dark and snowy however i heard Carlos yell in pain while poor Sarah had to watch. I felt sorry for her as she lost her mother last year and i was about to check upstairs but the window smashed and i turned around and saw troy lying dead with a gunshot wound to his face. i run up the stairs however another gunshot is heard and Bonnie falls down dead as she got shot in the chest. "Johnny, you see the shooter" Bill yelled at me however what he didn't know was, that i was with Rebecca, Alvin and a girl who seemed 11 years old with a hat that said d on it and dried blood on it. they look at me however i say "No can't see him" i yell to him and then 2 more gunshots were fired which hit bill in his legs and caused him to fall. shit i'm the only one left as Troy and Bonnie were killed and bill is wounded so yeah fuck but my thoughts were interrupted when the doors reviled a man with a black beard which was starting to turn grey and with him was Luke and Nick but i was wondering where is Pete as he wasn't with the others or with Nick and Luke which confused me. I then felt a gun pointed at my back so i turned my head and saw the guy with the beard with a rifle pointed at my back and he then said "get in there" as he pointed to the restrooms and with having no other choice, i did. when i entered the man slammed the door shut. so shit, Troy, Bonnie and Bill are dead while i am held hostage but i'm sure i will be okay if the others don't kill me. i soon fell asleep but a gunshot was fired and i hit my head which hurt anyway i was ready for what every was happening and the door started to open and reviled someone i was not expecting to see. (Kenny's point of view ) after i slammed the door that was holding the last member of carvers group while Luke and Nick were uniting everyone else as Clem can over and gave me a hug. "thank you for saving us Kenny" Alvin said to me "no problem and besides you guys can stay with us" i say and Luke's group give me a grateful glance however we needed to talk about carvers last guard. "Sarah, can you get me my medical bag" Carlos asked his daughter and she nodded and ran off to help her father which i sigh for. i really miss Katjaa and Duck as i always use to see duck bouncing on our bed when it was his birthday and Katjaa when she gave me my necklace. however my thoughts were interrupted when Clem saw my sad face. "are you okay Kenny" she asked me "i'm fine darling" i lie but then i realized something where the hell is Mathew. "Walt, wheres Matt" i ask Walter but he didn't say a word. "Kenny i need to talk to you and Sarita, its important" Nick said in a shaky voice and i raised my brow is something bothering Nick. "Sarita, Nick needs to talk to us" i tell her "why is that Ken" she asked but i shrugged go knows what is going on. (Nick's point of view) I was so scared at what to tell Kenny and Sarita about when i shot Mathew on the bridge ugh dammit Nicolas James Johnson you screwed up again . i see Kenny and Sarita come over and sit down on the chairs. "let me guess there's more of them coming" Kenny said but i say "no it's that" and see the sigh in relief "it's about Mathew" i say and Sarita raises an eye brow "Mathew, i haven't seen him since this morning" and now it was time to tell them "yeah well he's dead" i say to them and they look surprise at what i said "when i was on the bridge and i thought he was gonna shoot Clementine and Luke and i well panicked and shot him and he fell off the bridge, Walter found out and he saved my life" i say as Walter nods his head "if you want me gone that's fine but i am so sorry for what i did" i say. after a few moments that seemed like forever Sarita says "if Walter can forgive you then so can i" i smile at her but now was Kenny. me and him didn't get along earlier so i was worried "well if they can forgive you then me too" i sigh in relief "thanks guys" i get up and walk to Luke "so did they forgive you" he asked and i nod my head however Kenny calls us over and says "listen everyone we still need to deal with carvers guard" he says as everyone (almost everyone as Sarah didn't know) (Clementine's point of view) Kenny calls all of us over while Carlos asks Sarah "Sarah, can you go upstairs please" as he didn't want her to find out if they killed Carvers Guard. "alright we all know that we have to get rid of this guy so no more of his people come" he says which shocks most of us (minus Rebecca and Alvin as they were asleep) "if we kill him then we are no better than carver" Carlos says "but Carlos, Kenny has a point i mean what if he is calling for back right now" Nick says as Kenny sends a smile to Nick "Lets vote on it" i say and they all agree with me. Carlos, Sarita and Alvin (who woke up along with Rebecca woke up a few minuets ago) all want johnny to live while Kenny, Nick and Rebecca voted to kill him as Luke didn't want to vote on either side. "alright it's a tie so what's it gonna be Clem" Kenny asks me and i was really thinking hard, what would Lee do. (Kenny's point of view) after a few minutes Clementine finally says "we let him live" as she says that Carlos, Sarita, Alvin and Luke give her a smile. even though i am a be disappointed that she didn't side with me but i knew Lee would do the same as he mostly sided with me (minus when duck was bitten as we both couldn't shoot him and Ben as he saved him from Crawford) "are you sure Clem" i ask and she nods her head. "alright we'll let him go tomorrow as today was a long one" i saw as we all head to sleep. the next morning i wake up and walk over to see if there were any walkers but i saw an over weight dark skin woman, an Asian man, a guy with blonde hair and beard, a dark skin boy who seemed in his early 20's, a woman with brown hair and a guy in a green shirt coming this way. i run up stairs and yell "everyone get up more of carvers people are here" and after i say that they all get up but it was too late as the Asian man and brown hair woman opened the doors and the overweight woman said "drop your weapons and hands behind you backs now" she ordered and since we had no choice, we did as we were told but when she saw Walter, she shot him in the head as Sarah and Clementine scream in horror. "Hank go over to the restrooms Johnny could be in there" the over weight woman as the green shirt guy dubbed Hank went to the door and opened it. (Johnny's point of view) the door opened and relieved Hank (who i was not expecting) "Hank, how did you get here" i ask as Hank gives me, my glock 17 and putted it in my back pocket then he said "Tavia got a message from Bill and we got here a little to late" he says. we then leave and i see a mans body (Walter, i found out from Nick) as Wyatt and Russell are at the doors with AK-47's in their hands as Shel had a M4-A1 rifle and Vince had a ha a Remington 870 shotgun while Tavia had bill's colt python in her hands with a glock 19 in her other hand. "johnny, dude are you okay" Wyatt asks me but i say "yeah i'm alright just tried after a long night" and i walk over to Tavia "johnny, when we get back, you go see Jack" (Jack is our doctor and with Carlos they work very well) "okay if you say so" i say and after walking around a bit Tavia finally says "alright everyone lets head back to the truck". (Vince's point of view) a few moments of walking i saw the girl who i found out was nicknamed Clem so i decided to talk to her "you okay kiddo" i ask as she jumped at bit "yeah i'm okay" but i know she was lying (don't ask how i know that) "i'm not like Tavia, ya know" i say and she sighs "i just miss my friend Lee" she says and the name Lee sounds very familiar "what was his surname" i ask her hoping to find out this lee's name "Everett, Lee Everett" she says and i widen my eyes "he killed a guy in a fight once right" and she nods her head "how do you know that" "i was his cellmate before the trial happened" i say and she widens her eyes "where is he anyway" i ask but Clem says "he's dead" i gasp "what" "he got bit and i had to shoot him to make sure he didn't turn" she says as i see tears start to fall from her face. poor kid i felt sorry for her but we reached the truck and saw johnny was looking into nowhere "john, you okay" i ask as he shakes his head and says "huh oh yeah i'm fine just tried" but before i could ask more Tavia comes over and says "me and Hank are going to sit in the front, so you, johnny, Wyatt, Russell and Shel are with the prisoners" she says as she and Hank enter the cab. "just like the prison bus with Danny and Justin" i say in my mind. (Johnny's point of view) "Johnny, are you okay" Shel asks me and i nod my head again "yeah i'm fine it's just been a long night for me last night" i say as i help Sarah up into the truck and i turn my head and see Vince with the girl Clementine (whose name i found out from the man called Kenny) but i just ignore them and climb in the truck. i was still pretty tried so i fell asleep but i heard the others talking about something "okay we just need to get the-" Luke was saying before he say me looking at me "oh shit" he said as he looked sacred and the others while i was confused "what" i asked feeling a little nerviness with everyone starring at me "johnny are you gonna tell Tavia what we were saying" Vince asked me but i shook my head "no i will die then work for Tavia, i'll try and get Jack, Tyler and Hank to help out" i say which brings a smile on Kennys face "and i have to ask you something Nick, where's Helen and Pete" i say as Luke's group looks down sad (not counting Kenny, Sarita, Clementine, Vince, Wyatt, Russell and Shel) "we took in this woman who was bit and we thought we could control it but she turned and bit Helen in the neck and Nick had to put him down as for Pete he got bit by a walker and we found his body by an abandoned truck with a gunshot wound to his head" Carlos said sadly. I felt sorry for Nick as he lost both his last family members but we hit a few bumps "we're close" Carlos says and i hear the backs up into something with Tavia yelling "damn it Troy broke the breaks again" the door opens and we see Tavia, Tyler, Lowell and Hank holding weapons at the prisoners "johnny, go to Jack's office" Tavia says and i walk to jacks. i reach jacks office and knock on his door "come in" i heard his voice say and i open the door. jack is 27 years old, has blue eyes, black hair, has light skin and is wearing a white shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. "johnny good to see you again" jack says to me and offers a handshake which i accept "so did you find Luke and the others" he asks "good news, yes we have but bad news, Troy, Bonnie and Bill are dead" i say which surprise's jack "oh shit, well Tavia is going to make us work our ass off" he says as i nod my head. the door opens ans i see Carlos with Tyler behind him. "Carlos good to see you again" jack says as he gives a handshake to the Hispanic man which Carlos accept "nice to see you to jack" Carlos says but Tyler said "johnny, you better head to bed, you had a tough night last night" he says and i nod my head "well see you in the morning, jack, Carlos and Tyler. after walking up to my room i share with Lowell, Tyler and Stan i fall face first into my pillow and i soon fall asleep (?????'s point of view) i see the gate open and i see Luke, Nick, Alvin, Rebecca, Sarah and some new people enter. the first new person is a woman who seemed Indian while the other two where, holy shit that's Clem and Kenny. Authors Note hey everyone, i hope you enjoyed this fan fiction and if you ask why i made johnny survive the ski lodge because i felt bad for him so enjoy this and take a guess who is this person that knows both Clementine and Kenny Trivia * First appearance of Johnny * First appearance of Clementine * First appearance of Kenny * First appearance of Luke * First appearance of Nicolas James Johnson * First appearance of Alvin * First appearance of Rebecca * First appearance of Carlos * First appearance of Sarah * First appearance of Vince * First appearance of Wyatt * First appearance of Russell * First appearance of Shel * First appearance of Tavia * First appearance of Tyler * First appearance of Sarita * First appearance of Jack * First appearance of Hank * First appearance of Mark (Point Of View Only) * First (and only) appearance of Walter * First (and only) appearance of William Carver * First (and only) appearance of Troy * First (and only) appearance of Bonnie * First mention of Lee Everett * First mention of Katjaa * First mention of Kenny Jr "Duck" * First mention of Lowell * First mention of Stan * First (and only) mention of Danny * First (and only) mention of Justin * First (and only) mention of Mathew * First (and only) mention of Peter Joseph Randall * First (and only) mention of Helen Deaths * Troy * Bonnie (Alive and Before reanimation) * William Carver * Walter * Mathew (off panel) * Pete (off panel) * Helen (off panel)